Love without a heart
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Takes place when Roxas first arrives to the Org. Goes through the relationship he shares with Axel. ' I really suck at summaries. Akuroku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Blah  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, AkuRoku, Axel/Marluxia (Just for a little bit) language  
**AN: **Ok! I want to make this clear, I wrote this fanfic BEFORE COMPLETING KINGDOM HEARTS II. So yes, I know there are things that don't make sense. Please don't point them out. I still like this fanfic the way I first wrote it so I'm just going to keep going with it. Anyway, I wrote it while I was thinking how close Axel and Roxas are and what not. That and I did a interesting rpg with my girlfriend and it gave me the idea. So yeah. Enjoy!

**_Love without a heart_  
Prologue  
By: Kitsuna Ri**

Darkness surrounded him, he had no sense of where he was or even who he was. He was just walking, walking in a place of nothing and nowhere. His throat quinched for water, his legs protested with each step, but he kept on. Where was he going?

It felt as though hours or even days had passed, he had not stopped once. His body was growing weaker and weaker, his balance faltering. He groaned and tried to keep his head up, when he saw it. A building with faint light shining behind it. "What...?" His body finally gave in. He fell to his knees. "No...I have to..." His voice stopped, his throat dry and sore. The image before him becoming fuzzy until finally his eyes shut and he hit the ground. He was completly out.

Axel was leaving the castle, muttering darkly as he walked down the path. "Why am I always sent out? Damn sunava-" He tripped over something in the path and fell on his face. "Shiiiit! What the fuck is that!" He gathered himself off the ground and looked down to see what had tripped him. "Holy shit! It's a person!" He poked the body. "Hello? He-ll-ooo?" He sighed and picked it up. "Guess you're supposed to see Xemnas." He turned and went back.  
Once he entered, he yelled for Xemnas. The silver haired man came down, glaring. "What is so important that you must shriek for me?" Axel held up the boy he had found. Xemnas stared and then nodded. "Good, you've got our thirteenth member. Wait for him to awaken and then he will begin his training." Axel nodded. "Right."

It was at least fourty-eight hours later before the boy finally awoke. He groaned in protest as he could feel all the pain in his body. He tried to open his eyes, but they immediatly closed from the shock of light. "'Bout time you woke up! You were really dull to take care of." The boys eyes cracked open slightly and he took in the figure of a tall red headed man with brilliant green eyes and weird markings underneath them. "Who...?" "The names Axel, A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" The boy just stared at him. Axel sighed and continued. "You're Roxas, you are now a part of Organization XIII, in fact you're the thirteenth member! You're a nobody as well, so you don't have a heart." Roxas sat up but immediatly fell back as his body protested. "W-What?" Axel rolled his eyes and tapped Roxas' head lightly. "Not all that quick are you?" Roxas mustered up the best glare he could, though it really was a bit pathetic.

Axel laughed lightly. "I'm gonna explain this one more time, ok? If you don't get it then, well then I'll let Xemnas handle you. And trust me, you don't want that. Got it?" Roxas nodded and was sure to stay somewhat attentive to Axel's explination. It was difficult though since he had an annoying pounding in the back of his head. "Alright, got it memorized?" Roxas twitched slightly. "If you say that one more time, I'm gonna..." Axel laughed. "You're gonna what? Please I get that from Xemnas and the others all the time! You really think just because you say it that it's going to affect me? Not likely. Now, do you think you can move?" Roxas gave him a look that said, 'Do you really think I can move asshole?' Axel laughed lightly. "Ok ok, I get it. You feel like shit and probably don't wanna ever move right?" Roxas made an attempted nod. Moving his head was really becoming a pain, literaly. "But...I'm hungry." "Oy. I realize that. You've only been saying that for the past few explinations." Roxas looked at him, annoyed. "Then give me something to eat, dumbass!" Axel rolled his eyes. "Fine..."

Axel disappeared into another room and came back holding a yellow, starshaped fruit. (We all know what that is rolls eyes) He broke it in half and threw one half towards Roxas. "There, it was the only thing I could find without using any effort." "Your concern for me is really touching." Axel smirked, "What can I say? I'm a heartless bastard." Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. "That was bad." "Whatever, just eat."

Little did they know what that fruit could do to them. It would test their friendship by playing with the emotions they had, it would make them feel even though they thought they never could. Their destiny intertwined, their paths altered.

----------------------------------------   
Sorry that was short. But it's only the prologue. Plus, this is basically the first fanfic I've written since I've been off hiatus. So yeah. Forgive me! R+R would be much loved


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warnings: See ch.1  
AN: **Ok yeah. Ch.1 yay and what not. I hope they're not too OOC...tell me if they are. I'll try to change it up then. Anyway, this chapter was originally shorter but I figured it'd be better for me to combine ch.1 and ch.2 because it seems like a better idea then making them seperate. They were too short by themselves anyway.

**Love without a heart  
Chapter 1**

"What's wrong with you blondie? You move slower than a heartless!" Axel laughed as he dodged another hit from Roxas. The blonde boy growled in frustration while Axel continued to taunt and tease him. He threw his blade to the ground and leaned on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Axel had been training him nonstop since he had woken up. After he first arrived here and recovered completly, Xemens had requested that Axel train Roxas. Roxas didn't really understand completly what he was being trained for exactly, but he went along with it. "A-Axel...can...can we please take a break?" Roxas was panting, he was about to be worn out.

Axel raised a brow. "Tired already? Man you really are weak! Nothing like that keyblade wieling twerp...though you really do resemble him." Roxas looked up. "Do you have to keep compairing me to him!" He picked his blade back up and charged at Axel. The red head laughed and blocked his hit. "Nice try Roxas, but you need more practice before you can land a hit on me!" Roxas gave another growl. "Screw you. I'm done with this." He let go of the blade and turned to leave. Axel ran up beside him. "Oh come on! You're such a sore loser!" He ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "You're doing pretty good though. Really. You just gotta keep practicing." "That's what you always say, but I've seen no improvement. Why do I even have to be involved with all of this orginization crap!" Axel tapped him on top of his head lightly. "Because you're the thirteenth and Xemnes said so. But really it's not that bad!" "Whatever..." he muttered sourly.

Axel stretched and then proceeded to unzip his coat. "I will say, you made me work up quite up a sweat blondie." (Anyone else wonder what Axel wears underneath his coat?) Roxas looked up at him but then found himself looking away, a warm blush covering his face. "Why are you stripping while we're walking down the hallway?" "What? I have something on underneath! Like I said, you made me work up quite the sweat! And this jacket is sticking to me!" He looked down at the boy and saw that he was trying not to look at him. Axel smirked. "Something wrong blondie? You look flushed, more so than you did during practice." Roxas kept looking away. "Shut up! I'm fine...just warm."

Axel was suddenly behind Roxas, his breath tickling the boys ear. His hands toyed with Roxas' jacket zipper. "Then why not take this off, ne?" Roxas' eyes widened with surprise and he quickly pushed away from Axel, flustered. "W-What the fuck!" Axel tilted his head back, laughing. "Woah! You're certainly easy to get flustered, aren't ya? Did you like it that much?" He smirked wickedly while poor Roxas just stood in horror. "N-No! W-What the hell is your problem!" He backed away and then started in a full fledge run down the hall. Axel watched him go, a laughing smile still resting on his face. "Oh man that was fun!"

A cool voice soon came from behind him. "Axel, now was that really neccesary to do to the poor boy?" Axel turned to face Marluxia. He shrugged. "It was fun...I'm allowed to have a bit of fun with him, are I not?" Marluxia frowned slightly and stalked over toward Axel, pushing up against a wall. "I hope you don't mean the kind of fun we have Axel." He leaned up and kissed the red head roughly. "Because you're mine."

Axel rolled his eyes and pushed Marluxia back a bit. "Chill Mar, I just want to mess with his mind a bit. But get this straight," he pulled Marluxia's chin up toward him roughly. "You're my toy. It's not the other way around, got it memorized?" He let go and smirked. "You may think you can take control while we're in Castle Oblivion, but I have complete control of you behind the scenes." Marluxia opened his mouth, in hope of arguing with Axel, but the red head just shook his head and turned around. "I'll have to punish you for being so disobediant tonight..." He waved and disappeared around the corner, leaving a flustered Marluxia. Axel certainly had a way of affecting everyone like that.

Meanwhile, Roxas set in his room, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. "It's that stupid Axel. He's annoying and he's...well he's doing something to me! Messing with my mind or something!" He clutched his chest. "But what is this...pain? I don't know what it is, but why does it happen when I'm near him! I don't even have a heart! These feelings shouldn't exist! And...they won't."

He looked down at his chest. "Nothing is there..." Frustrated he flung himself onto his pillow and prayed for sleep to come. All these annoying and confusing thoughts were giving him a killer headache. He didn't even make the realization that this all happened because of the odd fruit he shared with Axel...(yes Roxas...fear the paopu...for it truly controls you! Well it and...me! Mwuahahaha!)

Soon, Roxas was finally starting to get used to the org and everyone in it. Although he did figure out a few things. Larxen was a bitch, Marluxia was weird, Axel was annoying, and the rest of them just scared him. Especially the guy with the beard and all the sharp pointy weapons. He had gotten much better at fighting now, and could knock Axel down better and almost had him beat the other day, but the idiot red head tricked him. Bastard...

Currently, Roxas was being summoned to a meeting, and had been told to wear his hood. They had said something about a new ally and they couldn't have the newbie recognizing him. Roxas really didn't understand why this guy would recognize him, seeing as how the only people Roxas knew were...nobodies. Maybe though it had to do with that kid that Axel was always comparing him to.

Roxas made his way to their meeting room and sat on his chair. It worried him a bit because he was really high up. He honestly didn't understand the point of all of this but whatever, the sooner he got through the better. Everyone else was already seated and apparently they had been waiting on him. He ignored their intense glares and stared down at the silver haired figure waiting before them. Roxas leaned forward slightly and his eyes locked with fierce aqua eyes. A strange feeling of familiarity swept over him. He sat back, confused but tried to shake it off. He looked around to the other members and his eyes met Axel's. The red head smirked at him. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked away. Everything about Axel just irritated him. Yet, there was something else, something Roxas just couldn't place. Which of course irritated him more. He sent a cool glare toward the red head and then turned his attention back to whatever Xemnes was saying.

The meeting seemed to take forever. Roxas found himself losing focus easily and was almost to the point of falling asleep until he heard, "Understand this Riku, Sora must be stopped at all costs..." Roxas' head shot up and he stared down at the silver haired boy which he realized now was Riku. Butit wasn't just his name that caused a reaction from Roxas. 'Sora...? Why...' He shook his head frowning. He hated this! That name...that could only mean it was him. The one he was constantly compared to. Roxas couldn't help feeling loathing towards him.

Once dismissed, Roxas gladly left the room and started toward his own, when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He jumped back and looked up at Axel. "Ha! Jumpy aren't ya?" Roxas pulled down his hood and stared irritably at Axel. "What do you want?" Axel smirked. "I saw how you reacted...pretty humerous. Xemnes will have your head if he knew you were sleeping during his droning." Roxas turned away and shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care, it was dull." Axel grabbed his chin and pulled him so he was facing him. "But, what really concerns me is how you will act toward this Riku...I can't have you getting close to him. It'll make me jealous." Roxas pushed Axel away and freed himself from the grasp. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Axel gently stroked Roxas' face, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Now Roxas...are you telling me that you don't feel anything towards me? After all I've done for you?" Roxas backed away, a faint blush rising across his face. "What the hell! You're so weird!" Axel laughed. "You're too easy blondie!" He turned and sent a wave toward Roxas. "Always a pleasure to confuse you!" Roxas glowered. "Damnit Axel! You're a bastard!" Axel just grinned. "Of course, I don't have a father, or even a mother!" He disappeared around the corner, leaving poor Roxas flustered. "Damnit...I hate him!" He turned to go to his room, with one question lingering in his mind. 'Why do I feel so attached to him though?'

Axel stood against a wall in the nearby hallway, his fist clutched. 'What the hell?' Sure he had covered all that up as just a joke, but he knew that what he had just said and done to Roxas...Warning him to keep away from Riku because he really was, 'Jealous? No...this is ridiculous...' He ran an irritable hand through his hair and sighed. 'I'm just really out of it today, that's all. I was just messing with him. Nothin' else.' He pushed off the wall and went into another room. 'Now to mess with someone else's mind...and trust.' He smirked coldly to himself and walked in to find and Marluxia and Larxene sitting at a table. "About time Axel! We have some serious replanning to do." Axe shrugged. "Just because that new kid showed up? Meh, we can use him you know..."

-----------------------------------------------  
Bwuahahaha yay. Was it enjoyable? I had a bit of fun. Now obviously this next half takes place during COM and well I haven't finished that game because it cheats and it angers me...We won't go into that. So the next chapter I write will be completly based off of my own imagination. Soooo if I get things wrong. Sorry! So until the next chapter! Reviews please!


End file.
